,,, Time Dies
by Tainted Promise
Summary: Can you read Latin?" Belle looked up at me. "Some, but a lot of it is written in an older style of Latin. I can only make out parts." I scanning the inside of the leather bound text. "I think it's a warning, do you wanna play?" - OC AUDITIONS, SEND IN


**Is a cross story with mellowpuffzz Time Flies,,, which she knows about  
so it is the same story with a different point of view.  
no worries? kaiCool. This story will make slightly more sense if you read Time Flies,,, first ^^****  
And the -- is for a flashback ^^' and italics is thoughts.**

Accepted OC's will be used in both Time Dies and Time Flies.  
Please view my profile for information on what character you are auditioning for. :)

**OC FORM:**

_Character Auditioning for (#):_

_Auditions for others (yes/no):_

_Owner name (Username):_

_Name:_

_Age (/Grade if student):_

_Clothes/Style:_

_Personality (likes, dislikes, hobbies):_

_Talents:_

_Extra (i.e. penpal location):_

**EXTRA - please read**

By submitting this form you agree that we are allowed to use them in the story, but also that they may not be chosen as they may miss out on a part.  
If your OC is accepted, you will be messaged and you will be credited with their use.  
OC's may have their personalities changed to fit the story (Please add to the form extras if they are not to be changed in any way).  
If your OC is not chosen, we will message to show we received them and hold on to them for possible future characters.

* * *

**,,, Time Dies**

_**Chapter 1: Hourglass**_

\\

_**Time**_

_It is the measuring system responsible for keeping the order between events; keeping them in the order of when they occur (may be in the past, present, or future)._

_Most people view time as a thing we can spend, save, invest, or borrow, but it is a concept and has no physical form. _

_Time is flowing, from the past, through the present, to the future, like t__he flow of sand in an hourglass._

_But does it even exist?_

//

I looked up from the book. _Not exist, huh?_

_How could time not exist? That's strange. _

"What ya reading, Doll?" a voice interrupted, breaking my train of thought. I look back down at the book noticing that it was harder to read than early. "You've been up here for hours."

I blinked towards the window, seeing the stars in the distance. "Hey dad, can you flick the light on?" He flipped the switch from the doorway, causing my reflection to replace the stars.

"So...?" he asked, dragging the 'o' out.

"Oh, um... just a card game," I hesitated; knowing he could tell it was new. We were both readers, so he was occasionally interested in my books.

"Neat, it looks old. Where did you get it from?" he asked, picking up the old thing and rubbed some dust off the leather cover.

_Sh__it_ "Umm... Bookstore?" I answered, more asking if it was believable.

He scanned my face briefly, "Well careful it doesn't fall to bits." He placed the book down on the bedside table. "Anyway, I came up to tell you dinners ready." He turned and walked back out of the room.

"Okay," I called after him, "I'll be down in a sec." I began gathering up the cards scattered across the bed spread, relieved he didn't enquire too much about why a bookstore would sell such a ruined old book, or why I would bother buying one which had Latin inscribed on the bounding.

Though I couldn't tell him where it was from.

_--We have been travelling around since before I can remember. My dad moves into run down or abandoned houses to fix them up and rents them back out. It makes quite a lot of money, but we never stay in the same state longer than a school year. So I make friends only to leave them. On the positive side, it made me really good at getting people comfortable around me but it was still fairly lonely._

_Currently, we are staying in a hotel in Denver; my dad was offered a place here to fix up that was out of town, up higher in the mountains. We went up there last week to check it out, it looked like it had once been used as an old camping ground, though the real estate said they never had a record of there ever being a camping program in this area of the forest. While dad was checking out the plumbing in the kitchen, I had gone wondering through the rooms._

_The first room had three sets of bunk beds pushed up against the walls. Light was pouring in through rusted curtains. Deeming the room boring, I had turned to leave. _

_"Isabelle..."_

_I jump twirled, eyes shooting up towards the ceiling. Seeing something outlined in the wood, I climbed to the top of the closest bunk to get a closer look. After digging my nails in to the gap, I noticed the latch and pulled on it. A trapdoor swung open causing me to fall face first off the bed, the ladder slid down after the door, stopping shortly of my back._

_"Hey! You okay in there?" dad called from the kitchen._

_I rolled out from under the ladder and pulled myself into a sitting position. "Ow.... Yeah! I'm fine, just tripped." I called out through my fingers as I tried to comfort my nose._

_"Well, watch your feet. This place is rather old," he reminded me again._

_"Isabelle..."_

_"Thanks dad." I pulled my hands away from my face and looked up the stairs in to the darkness of the attic searching for the source of the voice. Curious, I pulled myself up the ladder and peeked into the room._

_There was a musty light filled with dust particles, floating in through a grey stained window, upon the window sill was an empty pot plant. I crawled up onto the ground, which I discovered to be under a blanket of dust, so I stood up to keep the dust off my clothes and walked straight into cobwebs. As I freaked out, I jumped in to more, covering my top half in the sticky web. I sighed, and glanced around the room. There were boxes everywhere, mostly destroyed with mold or water. _

_There was a scratching behind me in the far corner. I turned slowly not entirely sure what I wanted to find. But all I came to see was a lone box leaning over a hole in the wall. I crept over, nervous about provoking the source of the sound. Pushing cobwebs out of my way, not that it would have made much difference. I kneeled down in front of the box and my hands hovered over the lid for a second before I opened the box._

_It was empty. Disappointed, I picked up the box to look under it. Finding more nothing I pushed the box to one side and inspected the hole in the wall. The hole was only to the inside of the wall, not right through to the outside. Under the dust appeared to be a little string bag, I smudged some of the dust of the bag to find it a deep dark blue velvet. I picked up the bag to get a closer look, but notice it had left a gap in the dust. Through the gap I saw leather. As I lifted it off the ground, something scratched behind me._

_I spun around to see the beam of light resting on the trapdoor, the dust spinning within it. The dust was collecting at the top of the ladder, silhouetting a girl kneeling on the floor. She had a dappy hat covering her head with pompoms hanging at her sides. She jumped slightly and slipped off the step causing the particles of dust to disperse, disappearing in to the light._

_I blinked a couple of times unsure of what I had seen, stepping back over to the hole in the ground; I glanced over the edge to be startled by dad hauling himself up into the attic. "What you found up here?"_

_Recovering from the mini-heart attack, I caught my breath, "Just ruined boxes." I looked around checking that nothing else was sitting around, and spotted the book I had left in the hollow wall. _

_Dad's eyes followed mine around the room, missing my find from the wall. "Kay, Doll. I think I'm done. Let's go." He started back down the ladder._

_I paced back to the corner and grabbed the book and little velvet bag._

_"Faye?" dad called up to me as I examined the top of the ladder, watching the dust floating._

_I blinked down at him. "I uh- I'm coming down now."--_

He would have flipped out, if he knew that I had basically stolen the book. Not that there was anyone there to miss it. Plus it looked interesting; the whole thing is written in an old version of Latin. So I can't make all of it out, but probably enough to play.

I raced down stairs to catch up with dad for dinner. While we were eating I was still thinking about that creepy building in the mountains. "Hey dad, are you gonna work on that old camping ground?"

"Well, I was planning to buy it during the week. But while I was sorting out some of the purchasing details, which was hard since no one seemed to know whose it was, I... umm" he stuttered looking down at his food, which he was pushing from one end of the plate to the other.

Interested, I enquired, "You...?"

"I meet up with an old girlfriend who was working at the real estate. We were pretty serious back in the day," he begun explaining.

"Before you and mum?" I asked suspicious.

"Yeah," he added in a 'duh' kind of tone.

"So you getting together while we're here" I scraped up some mashed potatoes with my fork.

"Actually, we're planning to move in together..."

I choked, "You? Living in one house? For, like, ever?"

He laughed at my response, "Yeah something like that."

I swallowed my food and blinked, "Huh.... Weird. We're not gonna be moving around anymore?"

"Yeah, that and you'll have a new sister." He nodded.

"What? What's her name?" sort of excited. _I've never known any family besides dad, since I never knew my mum._

"I believe it was Isabelle..."

* * *

**Lol hope you likes ^^**

**and that I didn't murder up Mellow's story ^^'**

**I don't own SP, (Not that they showed up in here)**  
**Isabelle is Mellowpuffzz  
Faye, the book paragraph and story are mines ^^  
**


End file.
